


Remember Me

by Malvies_toxicaria



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/F, I wrote this cause I'm actually ruined, Intentionally Ambiguous, Y'all better get ready, we goin on a roller coaster ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23544688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malvies_toxicaria/pseuds/Malvies_toxicaria
Summary: Please remember meJust like thisBecause things got uglyFar too quick
Relationships: Dove Cameron/Sofia Carson, Evie/Mal (Disney)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I've been an absolute wreck since Dove's teaser so  
> You all get the backlash of my emotions
> 
> (Also guys, I'm still very much working on Queen of the Under, I've been struggling a lot lately and I sincerely apologize for how long it's taking. I really do love and appreciate all of you and your patience.)

The lights glow quietly, falling and resting down in time with the end of a gentle melody. The melody she had written, but for whom, she was not sure. It's lonely here, even with the room so crowded. She felt as if it was only her, and the vacated space beside her. A space that was once occupied so often by someone, who for years, had never left her side, even when they were apart. She had a last line to sing, always a part so vulnerable. But it wouldn't come.

Remember me

Her mind instructed her to think of him, how this was all for him; however, her heart was telling her something different. It was crying. Tight in a vice, feeling just how big that void had gotten. How empty that space beside her really was, how it used to only be a space between.

Ripping away what her false instinct had told her, she thought back. All of those moments shared, the laughs sounded, the glances she snuck and some she caught in return. How her hugs, an embrace from only her, felt so different than all the others. How she was always too small compared to her too tall. How she so often asked for her to sing to her. And especially the way they were always so close, always holding the other. It felt like a lifetime ago.

Remember me just like this.

Perhaps she ran, so very far away, so she could finally breathe. Afraid of falling into something she knew would hurt her, more than anything else ever could, if she were to be ripped away. Afraid of suffocating under everything she felt.

So she left, tore herself out of the picture before...before _she_ could.

She had mistakenly, never thought of the consequences. Temporarily sparing her own heart, but breaking the other's in turn. Something she didn’t know would come back to violently bite her in her fragile chest.

But she had to. She had to go. She knew every hello had to end with a goodbye. And that goodbye, she could never bear, because things could, and maybe have, gotten far too ugly, far too quick.

Remember me

She truly hoped she did remember her. Flashes of running wild in the midnight rain, both their hair dripping wet, cascading as their own personal rain shower.

Being interviewed the next day, always sitting so close, knowing each other's words inside and out, even taking her hand, never caring if the whole world saw. At that time, it was she who was the world.

She hoped she remembered her voice, how it sounds, how it can mix so perfectly with hers. The way they could talk for hours and have it only seem like a minute.

She hoped she remembered how she looked. Her eyes so big and green, always falling into her brown. Smiling at every chance for a photo. Giving her, giving them both, something to hold on to.

Perhaps she knew, even then, she would be the one to get away.

Just like this.

The words, they couldn't find their way, just like them. So as the music played, still waiting for that final line, she stilled.

All of it coming back.

Everything she had tried to push away.

Entrapping her mind, her heart, in an endless flood. Expectant eyes of many looked on to her, waiting for that last line, those last few words. Full lips parted, needing to give her audience what they desired, but nothing could tumble past but a sharp inhale.

It was now she knew, just exactly who this song was for, and exactly why today was so special. It was the day, a year ago, she had left, deciding to pretend she didn't exist.

She clutched that microphone until her knuckles washed over white. She just couldn't say it. Instead being so powerless, having her head fall, buried in her hands, with tears seeping between her fingers.

She cried.

She sobbed.

She ached.

She didn't care who saw, or who thought ill of her. She just couldn't say it. Especially today. A day where instead of remember me, she should be saying, happy birthday. Because I remember you.

Crowds had been ushered out. Resisting feet shuffling on wooden floors.

She sat, all the while, buried and isolated.

Feeling hurt.

Feeling guilt.

Feeling regret.

Then something shifted into her lap. A touch, bestowing a gift. Eyes of emerald now bleary and masked with red finally looked up, finally tore away from hiding in her hands.

They met with him. Him who she had thought this to be for.

Softly, yet knowingly, he smiled. Finally having room to place something fully in her lap, into her hand. Green had fallen again, curious to see what they would find. Without a warning, they fell into her.

A photo, one she held on to. But never truly saw as to why she kept it.

Until now.

A reassuring hand graced her shoulder. She looked up again, into those eyes she once stared into with false longing.

"Remember _her_ "

And she did. Finally accepting an unspoken truth. One buried so deep. Holding that photo, clinging to it, as if it was her last line of life. She took out her phone, tapped and tapped, until a number formed, a number she unknowingly knew by heart.

Her thoughts were screaming, her heart was falling, so far down.

In this lost abyss of mistakes, she wondered if she could find her way out. Find her light. One she never knew she had all along.

It was excruciating, the long seconds she waited, until,

"Hello?"

Relief manifested into a broken smile. Hearing her voice, how it flows, how it easily rasps.

Yes, it was exactly how she remembered it, just like this.

She cried breathlessly into the speaker, finally feeling the way home.

Ready to fall.

"Remember me?"

And this time, she would be there to catch her.

**Author's Note:**

> Do I think Remember Me is about Sofia?
> 
> Absolutely


End file.
